LS Wiki:Advanced Editing Policy
__TOC__ This policy is currently under review and will soon be integrated into our formal Manual of Style. At this point in time, the contents of this policy remain relatively accurate and the guidelines here are well established on the wiki and should still be followed. :See also: Editing Policy For editors who wish to contribute more to the wiki, please be aware of these more specific guidelines: Articles #Articles shouldn't have details that are already stated in the infobox at the top-right corner of the page. #Item names and monster names should be regarded as proper nouns, and hence should always be capitalized. Examples: lava lord Lava Lord, doomslayer sword Doomslayer Sword #When editing the Lava Lord page, for instance, the phrase Lava Lord should be bolded the first time it appears on the page (first sentence). Any later appearances should not be bolded. #For editors who live in a part of the world that uses British English spelling conventions, note that American English is the standard here. See spelling differences on Wikipedia for more info. Videos #Videos on pages should be visible upon page load, typically under the first paragraph. They should be 350 pixels and should not have thumbs, captions or positioning. Sample code: 350px #It's acceptable to embed any Lunaria Story-related videos from youtube on your blog here, because your blog is not an actual content page. Update Info #Information regarding different versions (patches) of the game should be isolated in a section called Update Info for increased flow and readability. This page is a good example. #Update information should be listed in reverse chronological order, meaning that information about newer updates goes above information about older ones. Infoboxes #Pictures used in infoboxes (floating tables at the top-right of the screen) should come from the Picture Database (they can almost always be found there) and should always be sized to 52px by 52px. Item Infoboxes default to 100%, so in most cases, resolution should not be specified. Sample code: #Infoboxes on item pages should use templates to fill out Rarity and Sell Price data. Refer here for a list of templates used in item infoboxes: Template:ShorthandCode. Good Faith & Vandalism #Assuming Good Faith is a core Wikia policy that calls for evaluating the intentions of other editors. Most edits are made in good faith, with the intention of helping the wiki. Vandalism, however, refers to edits that are blatantly harmful and were not made in good faith. #Please report vandalism at Board:Administrator's Noticeboard. This is especially important if a single vandal is making a series of malicious edits, or if a single page is being repeatedly vandalized. #Spam/troll pages should be marked for speedy deletion by placing this code at the top of the page: #Always go to the page history when reviewing cases of vandalism. A decision can then be made whether to undo the last edit, revert to an even older revision, or to simply fix the vandalism with another edit. Redirecting Pages #Sometimes, a page should be to another page for navigational purposes. For example, erasing all content on a page and replacing it with the following code will redirect that page to Traps: #REDIRECT Traps #Duplicate pages should be redirected to the original page. For example, if someone makes a new page about Lava Traps that doesn't say anything that isn't on the existing Traps page, then Lava Traps should be turned into a redirect to Traps. #Do not redirect across . For example, never redirect Armor to Category:Armor. Notes #When it comes to learning wiki markup, Wikipedia help pages such as this one can be extremely useful. Category:Policies